A Love that seems so Far Away
by Kuro-27
Summary: Hibari never wished for any of this. He never intended to fall in love with the herbivore yet he did. Before he knew it, his facade was slowly breaking and he started to let this herbivore into his life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. This is my first attempt of writing a story about KHR. Sorry it sucks so bad. Hey, I tried. When I first tried to watch KHR, 1827 caught my attention. I mean, what's with the Dive to World Opening! When Hibari appeared in that opening, I can't help but wonder why was Tsuna there and Hibari was looking at Tsuna and I saw a spark! J/K. Okay, anyways, here is my lousy story so please read.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano owns it. Not me. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Drifting Solitary Cloud<p>

...

...

"HIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed as a familiar kick greeted him from his deep slumber.

"Screaming won't get you to school, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said as his foot once again met Tsuna's head. Tsuna rubbed his head because of the impact it just received.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Tsuna complained.

"Be grateful I still woke you up, Tsuna."

"It's your fault I'm gonna be late!"

"Oh. Since it's my fault, Dame-Tsuna, let me make it up to you." Reborn reached Leon from his hat and once Leon turned into a gun, he pointed it to Tsuna. With that done, Tsuna changed his clothes as fast as he could and hurriedly ran downstairs to the kitchen and reached for his breakfast and said his goodbye.

"Goodbye, Kaa-san!" Tsuna hurried outside his house only to find Yamamoto and Gokudera standing beside the door.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Why are you still here?" Tsuna asked.

"We waited for you, Tsuna! We walk you to school every day, isn't that what we always do?"

"Juudaime! As your RIGHT HAND MAN, it is my duty to escort you everywhere you go but THIS baseball IDIOT insisted on waiting for you too."

"You really don't have to do that. Because of me, you're going to be late too." When Tsuna said that, something clicked in his mind. _Late… Late… Late! LATE! _"LATE! We're going to be late!" Tsuna held their hands and began running towards their school.

-o0o-

-o0o-

* * *

><p><em><strong>6:30 <strong>_(since he is early like that)

-.o0o.-

...

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

_..._

_...  
><em>

The familiar tune echoed through the sky as our favorite little yellow fluffy bird flew in circles as its master was laying down on the rooftop of Namimori. Hibari laid there for a moment and closed his eyes and didn't even realize that he suddenly drifted to a deep sleep.

"_Hibari-san…"_

"…"

"_Hibari-san…"_

'_Who is that annoying herbivore that calls out my name?' Hibari opened his eyes just to find that he is in vast plain and is surrounded mostly by grass and trees. "Where am I?"_

"_Hibari-san!" _

'_It's the herbivore from before…'_

"_Hibari-san!" said herbivore came running towards Hibari. The figure seems to be vague that Hibari can't even make out the image until the figure came nearer._

"_Hibari-san! What are you doing? Let's go!" The image then became clear and Hibari's eyes widened. 'Sawada Tsunayoshi…' His eyes widened more when the image held his hands out and offered his hands to Hibari. _

'_This herbivore? Since when did the herbivore have the guts to even call my name?' Tsuna was smiling down at him and from Hibari's view, Tsuna was like the sky itself. Surrounding everything around it as its whole. Hibari was shocked when he suddenly realized that he unconsciously accepted the hand._

"_Hibari-san, are you okay?" Tsuna's fore head met Hibari's as if to check his temperature. Hibari had that faint blush in his face but quickly regained his composure. "Hibari-san, why are you not talking to me? Do… Do you hate me?" Tsuna looked at Hibari and his eyes are starting to water. Hibari couldn't help but answer quickly for he couldn't stand the herbivore's crying face._

"_I do not hate you, herbivore…" Hibari looked away and shocked from what he said to the herbivore._

"_Thank goodness… I thought Hibari-san hates me. I'm so glad." With that said, Tsuna face inched closer to Hibari's until they can feel each other's breaths. Hibari was too shocked to even move when Tsuna's lips met his. And then-_

Hibari jolted upright even though it wasn't like him. _A dream._ _Why did I suddenly dream about the herbivore?_ Hibari then shook of the thought and as if in cue, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera came running towards the gate of the school. Hibari's heart beat unbelievably fast as soon as he saw Tsuna. Hibari jumped from the rooftop and landed on the ground gracefully. "Late comers are prohibited from this school. I'll bite you to death, herbivores."

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san" Tsuna stuttered. This annoyed Hibari to no end. _'Why won't he say my name like in my dream?_' When Hibari realized that he just thought of that, he was pissed and he lunged forward to punish the late comers and once again said his infamous line. "I'll bite you to death."

As he lunged forward, he readied his tonfas and went towards Tsuna's direction. Metal met flesh. Tsuna came flying until he crashed to the wall. "I-I-Itai, itai, itai…" Tsuna tried to stand but when he tried, his butt landed first at the ground. He can barely stand because of impact he just received.

Hibari, wide-eyed, realized what he had done. His chest unbearably hurt when he saw the herbivore before his eyes. He should have realized that the herbivore was so small, so weak and so fragile. One wrong move and you'll break him. He hated this. He becomes weak whenever he sees this person in front of him. "Get out of my sight, herbivore!"

"You, BASTARD! I'll make you eat shit!"

"Go-Gokudera-kun !"

"B-but, Juudaime! This bastard dared to hurt you!"

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay…" Tsuna smiled at Gokudera, masking the pain that was once there and still is.

…

_**Why did it turn out like this?**_

…

_**All I wanted was for you to call my name sweetly… but…**_

…

"H-H-Hibari-san… D-Don't worry… It won't happen again…" Tsuna choked out as it was hard to breathe because his whole body still hurts. Tsuna looked at Hibari with fear as if afraid of being hit again.

…

_**All I hear is a voice full of fear and pain …**_

…

_**Why do you easily show your smile to others? Why won't you show it to me? I want your smile to be directed to me only. Even though it's still the start, why am I always doing things wrong? **_

…

_**Why do I…**_

…

"Get out of my sight now before I'll drag you out of here myself!" Hibari said without his usual calm and monotone voice but you can sense that he's pissed beyond belief.

"Gokudera-kun, it's alright. Let's go." Tsuna said. He tried to stand but remembered that he can't.

"Juudaime! I'll carry you to the infirmary!" Gokudera offered.

"N-No, it's okay…"

"Tsuna, I think Gokudera's right. Let him carry you to the infirmary. You can barely stand." Yamamoto's usual cheerful attitude and that grin always plastered in his face became that of worry. "Hibari, I think you may have gone too far."

"Think? THINK? HE HAS OBVIOUSLY GONE TOO FAR, YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera said. He gave Hibari one last glare and then squatted. Tsuna looked at him curiously until Gokudera spoke. "Hop on, Juudaime!"

"E-Eh? I-I-I don't mean to t-trouble you, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said.

"Nope, it's okay Juudaime!" Gokudera insisted.

"Come on, Tsuna. I'll help you climb onto Gokudera's back." Yamamoto helped Tsuna hop onto Gokudera and with that done, Gokudera steadied himself and looked at Hibari's direction.

"We're not done, bastard!" And then they're gone.

"Herbivores…"

…

_**Why do I feel like this?**_

…

…

**-WITH TSUNA AND THE TWO-**

**.**

Gokudera and Yamamoto we're walking towards the infirmary and can't help but to worry about the little guy.

…

"D-Do you think Hi-Hibari-san hates me?" Tsuna asked. Both turned at Tsuna and what they saw made their heart break. Tsuna was smiling, yes, but it is a sad smile. His voice was pained. "What do you think I did to make him mad at me? Haha…"

"Y-You did nothing, Juudaime. That bastard is the one with issues."

"H-He's right, Tsuna." Yamamoto then smiled fondly at Tsuna. "Cheer up, Tsuna. Look at you. You look so dull with that face you're making right now. Brighten up! Without your light, we are nothing. We are hopeless. We depend in your smile. Our strength and weakness is that smile of yours that makes all our worries go away." He then hugged Tsuna and Gokudera since Gokudera was the one who was carrying Tsuna. "Your smile saved our life."

"Baseball idiot is right for once, Juudaime." When Yamamoto finally let go, he then looked outside the beautiful sky. "And, besides, the clouds are just moving endlessly in the atmosphere but wherever he goes, he is still joined to the lovely beautiful sky…" Pause. " I-It'd be best if we let him be, Juudaime… Hehe…"

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna looked at his friends and smiled wholeheartedly. "I am so lucky to have friends like you…"

"Me, too, Tsuna."

"Me, too, Juudaime… Me, too."

-...-

-...-

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little short and by the way, thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Well, anyways, here's the second chapter. Enjoy.**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I DO NOT OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano owns it. Not me. :(**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Storm and the Rain in the Torn Sky<p>

…

Tsuna was lying on the bed in the infirmary while Gokudera and Yamamoto sat on a chair beside him. The small boy fell asleep for he needed a long rest because of the injuries he received. Gokudera and Yamamoto insisted to watch over Tsuna. Gokudera and Yamamoto just sat there looking at Tsuna with a worried look on their faces.

"…" Gokudera just sat there in silence not knowing how to explain what he's gonna say.

"Ah, Gokudera… What's the matter?" Yamamoto asked.

"I think I know why that bastard hit Juudaime…" Gokudera looked down, pissed off just thinking about Hibari.

"Really? Why?" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera hopefully, looking for answers.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS OF JUUDAIME'S KINDNESS!" Yamamoto sweatdropped. He looked at Tsuna then smiled.

"I think I know why, Gokudera…" Yamamoto held Tsuna's hand carefully hoping to not awaken the boy. "Tsuna is kind and brave. He always insists on fighting even though it's not in his nature just to protect his loved ones. He will even risk his life for them. He is always willing to help a friend out. He always does what he can and gives his best to help." Yamamoto looked at the sky which made Gokudera look too.

"Juudaime accepts everyone for who they are, may it be an enemy or an ally. He wholeheartedly accepts everyone with open arms. He believes that people can still change for the good as long as they live. He always believes in second chances. Sometimes, when he fails, he continues to stand up and try again. Yet, Juudaime is not as big as we are and his shoulders are not as broad as ours but his resolve is greater than ours. I vowed to myself that I will always stay by Juudaime's side as long as I'm alive. Saying I'd die for Juudaime is wrong, I will live for Juudaime. I'll always be by his side." Gokudera took Tsuna's other hand and looked at Tsuna then smiled. "Why am I even telling an idiot about this?"

"Because we both think the same way about Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"Maybe, baseball idiot."

"…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"HOW IS THAT RELATED TO HIBARI, BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled while grasping the collar of Yamamoto's uniform.

"Maa, Maa. Let me explain." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and let go of his collar.

"Fine, what?"

"I know you might think that it's impossible but you know, maybe the guy's shy and knowing Hibari, he doesn't even know how to handle with friends since he is not the type to make friends." Yamamoto paused. He looked at Tsuna's injuries and continued. "He doesn't know how to deal with friendship. He doesn't want to make deep connections with a person since he thinks that they will make him weak. Maybe that's what he feels right now and since fighting is in his nature, he did what he first thought of: he attacked Tsuna."

"Hm. You actually made sense, baseball idiot."

"Haha…"

"Itai, itai, itai…"

Gokudera and Yamamoto both looked at the Tsuna who winced as he tried to sit up.

"Maa, Tsuna. Be careful." Yamamoto helped Tsuna to sit up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just now. Ah, thank you, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna smiled at them and they can't help but smile too. Tsuna was startled when he heard the ringing of the school bell which means it is already lunch time. "How long have I been sleeping?" With that said, they can't help but laugh together which seemed like forever.

…

Hibari just sat there on the rooftop and peacefully watched the scene. His heart just continued to ache as he watched. He then looked at the sky then back to Tsuna.

…

_**You know that I hate it when you smile to others…**_

…

_**You might think it's because I'm a cold-hearted person and I hate that kind of expression…**_

…

_**When the truth is…**_

…

…

_**I am just jealous…**_

_**...**_

"Tch…" Hibari stood up and then walked out as he head back to the reception room.

…

Tsuna's stomach suddenly growled. He remembered that it's now lunchtime so it's normal for him to be hungry at this time of the day. "Tsuna… That must be a hungry monster you got there, Hahaha…" Yamamoto laughed as Tsuna's stomach kept growling. "Where's your lunch, Tsuna? I'll go and get it."

"I-I forgot lunch at home."

"Really? Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll share my lunch with you."

"Yamamoto, you really don't need to-"

"I will share mine too, Juudaime!"

"G-Gokudera-kun…"

"Tsuna, say AH!"

"Y-Yamamoto…"

"Here, Juudaime!"

"R-Really, guys… I really-"

"Come on, Tsuna! We insist!"

"G-Guys!"

"Juudaime, here! Open up!"

"A-Ano…"

"Tsuna/Juudaime, say AH!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tsuna shouted as he hugged the pillow tightly trying to dodge the torture that now awaits him.

…

"EVERYONE'S LIVELY TODAY TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA MUST BE DOING HIS EXTREME TRAINING TO SCREAM LIKE THAT!" Ryohei raised his fist to the air to prove his EXTREME point. Ryohei is on his way to Tsuna's room to force him to join the boxing club.

"WHAT? SAWADA IS IN THE INFIRMARY? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE EXTREME?" Ryohei probably shouted. He looked at Kyoko and asked her as to what happened to him.

"I really don't know, Onii-chan. You can ask Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun if you want. They are probably in the infirmary taking care of Tsuna-kun. Gokudera-kun almost killed the teacher and insisted that he'll stay by Tsuna-kun's side along with Yamamoto-kun. Isn't that sweet?" Kyoko smiled, knowing that no one can tear their friendship apart.

"I know that Sawada is strong and the same applies to the ties and bonds he created and probably will. Sawada has that potential. That is why… that's why… THAT'S WHY I SHALL MAKE HIM JOIN THE BOXING CLUB! I'M GONNA GO NOW TO THE EXTREME!" Then, Ryohei ran off to the infirmary yelling something like "TO THE EXTREME!"

…

…

"What a lively crowd today… R-Right, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe was probably sweating in fear since he knew that the head prefect will not tolerate such acts around the school.

"Hn." That was the prefect's reply as he looked outside the window and stared into nothing but the sky. For the first time in his life, he just sat there in the reception room, all the paper works piled up on the table, waiting to be recognized. Kusakabe looked at Hibari, understanding the situation.

"I'll be going, Kyo-san. We'll take care of the students." He looked at Hibari for the last time and with his last thought, he left, closing the door. 'What happened that made Kyo-san behave like this?'

_Must be __**LOVE**__…_

…

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this story! Promise I'll update as soon as possible! Sorry Hibari didn't appear that much here in the second chapter. I just want to show how deep their friendship is! So... okay! Until next time. Teehee!<strong>_**  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me this long to update! My stupid computer won't allow me to! Well, everything's fix now (except for my english) so please enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR. Akira Amano does! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Cloud in the Beautiful Sky<p>

Hibari stood up from his seat and decided to take a stroll around Namimori. He entrusted everything to Kusakabe so there should be no problem at Namimori Middle School. He just let himself wander at his most beloved town. The Cherry blossoms should be at full bloom so he headed at the Namimori Park since the view is perfect there.

When he arrived there, he just stared at the breathtaking scene before him. He admired the beauty of the Cherry blossoms as the wind caressed the leaves gently and looked like a never ending waltz that's meant only for him. He just watched as leaves continued to dance and let his mind wander off to a certain herbivore. Slowly closing his eyes for a few minutes and let himself sort out his feelings.

…

_**What is this?**_

…

…

-o0o-

* * *

><p><strong>-With Tsuna-<strong>

-o0o-

Tsuna sighed as he walked down the halls of Namimori Middle. He was happy that he can finally go home and escape the torture. Tsuna sweat dropped as he thought that he went to school only to spend the whole day in the infirmary. He walked past the school gate and looked at the sky.

"Sure is peaceful today…" Tsuna thought aloud. Then he remembered what happened today, "What did I do to make Hibari-san like that?"

He leisurely walked around Namimori and enjoyed the comfortable silence as he walked past houses and empty stores. 'The Cherry blossoms must be at full bloom today. Maybe I'll go to park first.'

…

_**Cherry Blossoms**_

…

_**Maybe Hibari-san will look at the Cherry Blossoms**_

…

_**Hi-Hibari-san?**_

…

_**What's with me?**_

…

Tsuna arrived at the park and was mesmerized as he looked at the Cherry Blossoms.

'It's a good thing I decided to go here first…' then he saw something black next to the Cherry Blossoms…

_**Hi-Hibari-san?**_

'I take it back! It's a bad thing! A **VERY **bad thing! I'll take my chances tomorrow at the Cherry Blossoms! First, I got to get out of here!'

Tsuna tiptoed as he was about to go back to his house and exit the park until a very familiar voice spoke.

"Where are you going, herbivore?"

"Hibari-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you! I-I will just go back h-home! Sorry!" Tsuna apologized and bowed again and again. Tsuna was about to run, if he doesn't make it then he is prepared to be bitten to death.

Hibari sighed, "Herbivore."

Tsuna shut his eyes tightly as he imagined what will happen next then he opened his eyes and looked at Hibari revealing big chocolate brown hues.

Hibari looked at those eyes intensely. One will say that he was glaring daggers at Tsuna but the truth is he was mesmerized by those eyes that he just can't make himself look away from the herbivore. He finally decided to tear his eyes away from Tsuna's and motioned him to sit next to him.

'Could it be that Hibari-san is trying to kill me, chop me to pieces and eat me?' Tsuna thought.

"Relax, herbivore. I won't kill you, chop you to pieces and eat you."

'Did I just say that out loud?'

"No, you did not say it out loud."

'Could it be that…? Hibari-san can READ MINDS?'

"Stop being foolish, herbivore. I can't read minds."

'Then how?'

"I can easily tell by the faces you are making, now come and sit here before I drag you here myself, herbivore." Hibari was becoming slightly pissed as the herbivore slowly made his way to Hibari. Once Tsuna finally sat, they can't help but be wrapped by comfortable silence, as if the presence of the other is enough to make the other comfortable. They watched the Cherry Blossoms as it danced in rhythm with the wind. Tsuna can't believe that he was watching this with Hibari, **THE ****Hibari**, in that case. He was horrified at the fact and at the same time felt honored. Hibari was never the sociable type, he never lets anyone make him weak and he never opens up to anyone.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-Huh?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, he called him by his full name and not herbivore, sounds like progress to him.

"I'm sorry about this morning…" Hibari said barely above whisper that Tsuna **almost **did not hear it. Hibari was wondering where his pride went at this time. He was apologizing to the herbivore, for goodness sake.

Tsuna just stared dumbfounded at Hibari. 'Did H-Hibari-san just a-apologized? And on top of that, to me?' Tsuna thought. "U-ummm… eh…"

"…"

"E-eh…"

"…"

"E-eto…"

"…"

"U-Uh…"

"If you've got something to say, spit it out, herbivore."

"I-I was never mad at Hi-Hibari-san. Though, I've been wondering what I have done to Hibari-san to make h-him mad at me. M-Maybe something I did?" Tsuna said as tears flow down his puffy cheeks.

'The herbivore blames himself for what I've done? The herbivore is too stupid for his own good.' Hibari looked at the sky and closed his eyes. "It's not your fault, herbivore. I was just pissed about something and I accidentally took it out on you."

"Eh? T-Then I guess I'm pretty stupid crying o-over this… haha…" Tsuna wiped his tears with the back of his hand when Hibari stopped him.

"Stop doing that. You're an eyesore, wipe your tears with something." Hibari looked at Tsuna and looked like he doesn't have any handkerchief. He then handed Tsuna his handkerchief. "Here, at least to make you a little decent."

"U-Uh, A-arigatou, Hibari-san!" Tsuna took the handkerchief and wiped his tears. He stared at Hibari and subconsciously said something while looking at Hibari's eyes sadly. "You know, Hibari-san, you should at least open up to someone. You shouldn't try and solve your problems on your own. You should at least trust someone even a little. It's not good to live all by yourself, not relying on someone. If you just can't rely on them then you can rely on us. I'd be willing to be your friend, Hibari-san…" Then when he realized that Hibari is looking at him and he had said it aloud he quickly averted his eyes from the teen. "Wh-what I mean is that, see you at school, H-Hibari-san!"

Tsuna stood up when he realized what he blurted out.

"So, herbivore, you're willing to be my friend? Hn. This is interesting. Fine, go to the reception room tomorrow, I'll excuse you from all your classes so don't be late…" Hibari stood up and smirked at Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gulped. He got himself involved in a pretty big mess right now. He **obviously** did not see this coming.

…

…

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this! :) <strong>_**  
><strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update! I was busy with school and things... so yeaaaaah! Here is chapter 4!**

** Disclaimer: Akira Amano owns KHR!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Feelings Are What Makes Us Human<p>

...

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked as a sharp pain made its way to his head. Reborn had kicked him which he should probably get used to by now. He was about to complain when he realized it's no use and Reborn will not listen anyway. "Reborn, it's still early. The sun's barely up."

"Dame-Tsuna, did you forget? You have to meet Hibari." Reborn smirked before continuing. "You did not tell me what exactly happened yesterday. As your tutor, it pains me that you would keep something like that from me. I should know everything that happens in my student's life." Reborn said, feigning sadness while Tsuna just gaped at him.

"You already know everything!" Tsuna really felt like crying. First thing in the morning, he has to deal with two sadistic people.

"No time to waste, dame-Tsuna. You sure are taking your time. You want me to help you?" Reborn's eyes glinted mischievously. He tilted his fedora hat downward and slowly reached for Leon. Before Reborn could reach for Leon, Tsuna already ran past him and headed downstairs as fast as he can.

"Eh, Tsu-kun? Awake already?" Nana looked at Tsuna who was panting like crazy and looked like he was about to pass out. "Aren't you lively today?" Nana smiled at Tsuna before preparing breakfast.

Tsuna just sweatdropped at her optimism and naivety. 'Was my life has always been this weird?' Tsuna slumped back in his chair and ruffled his spiky but soft caramel mane in frustration.

"Tsuna-nii, you're up early?" Fuuta sat next to Tsuna as Nana set their breakfast on the table. He was still yawning tiredly.

Lambo and I-pin followed shortly and joined the breakfast. They were bickering as usual, but in a harmless way, just the type of fight that siblings do.

Tsuna smiled fondly at the scene before him. They were eating breakfast together, which was rare because he was always a late riser. It felt almost complete except for his father. Tsuna looked sadly at his breakfast. 'When was the last time that we ate together?' Tsuna ate his food in silence. After he finished his food, he got up and fixed his things.

"JUUUUUUDAIIIIIMEEEEE!"

Tsuna's ears ringed at the sound of a very familiar voice. 'Gokudera-kun.'

"Juudaime! I heard that you were up already! I shall accompany you later! As your right-hand man , I will protect you from that evil bastard who guards the gates of hell!" Gokudera held both Tsuna's shoulders and looked at his eyes with determination.

"Gokudera-kun, aren't you exaggerating this a little bit?" Tsuna sighed and got up. "Wait for me, Gokudera-kun. I'll be ready in just a minute."

"Yes, Juudaime!"

* * *

><p>…<p>

Tsuna said his goodbye and left his house with Gokudera accompanying him. Gokudera talked about how the teachers always make them do something so easy and how he, the right hand man, would protect him from everyone who would dare hurt "Juudaime". Tsuna would just smile and laugh at his friends antics. He really enjoyed watching Gokudera's reactions every now and then.

"And the baseball idiot said that he has some practice so he can't walk with you today. I knew being a right-hand man was too much for him. In the end, I was the worthy one. Right, Juudaime?" Gokudera looked at his Juudaime, waiting for his answer. He realized that Tsuna was starting to get nervous because they were nearing Nami-chuu. He then softened his expression and encouraged Tsuna. "Don't worry, Juudaime. I, and that baseball idiot, can always teach that bastard a lesson if he dares to hurt you!"

"Thanks, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna gathered up his courage and ran to Namimori Middle School so that he can get it over with. Gokudera followed him and ran as fast as he can to catch up with Tsuna.

'Why is Juudaime so fast?'

* * *

><p><em> *In the Reception Room*<em>

...

"Herbivore, I need you to take care of these documents, sort them by dates, and keep them neatly piled up in my desk." Hibari said without looking at Tsuna. He was busy because of the rise of the delinquents in the student population of Namimori Middle School. He will teach those bastards later.

"W-what?"

"I said I need you to take care of these documents, sort them by dates, and keep them neatly piled up in my desk."

"W-w-what?"

"I said I need you to take care of these documents, sort them by dates, and keep them neatly piled up in my desk." Hibari stated, slightly getting pissed at the deaf herbivore who keeps making him repeat over and over again.

"W-w-wha-"

"Would you stop huddling in that corner and come near so you can hear every word I say, herbivore?" Hibari glared at Tsuna which made Tsuna comply and sit at the chair in front of his desk.

"HIIIEEE! H-Hai." Tsuna was trembling and stuttering non-stop. He was completely scared because Hibari was so intimidating.

"Now, herbivore, LISTEN. I need you to take care of these documents, sort them by dates, and keep them neatly piled up in my desk."

"Oh, okay." Tsuna answered. 'So that is all I have to do. It is actually not so bad.'

* * *

><p><em>*Minutes later*<em>

"I finally finished it." Tsuna looked at time only to see that it is 10:30. At least he finished the job quickly. He then picked up the files and put it carefully on Hibari-san's desk. "Hibari-san, I'm finished here."

"Good."

"Ummm, H-Hibari-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can I go now?"

"NO."

Tsuna banged his head on the desk and Hibari looked at him, amused. Tsuna's reactions have always entertained him and even though he was always keeping a straight face, he was laughing a little on the inside. "Why noooot?" Hibari was surprised to see the herbivore react in a normal way. In fact, he was whining like a little kid. Whining AT **HIM**, Hibari Kyoya, like a little kid.

"Because there is still one more, herbivore. So lift your face from my desk and listen carefully before you mark my table with your face, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna lifted his face and looked at Hibari when he heard his name. He is becoming nervous.

'HIEEE! I KNEW IT! IT WAS WAY TOO PEACEFUL! I KNEW I AM GONNA DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE!' He thought as he pulled on his dark brown locks and made some faces. When Tsuna calmed down a bit, he asked, "w-what is it?"

"Namimori Middle School's festival is coming. Every class is preparing for this event." Hibari looked at the documents he is currently handling.

"Oh, I remember, our class is going to do a play." Tsuna thought for a moment and let Hibari continue.

"Class 2-A is doing a play and they are having current problems."

"What is that, Hibari-san?"

"They are lacking an actor or actress. Almost all of them have decided in their roles and you, taking care of certain things, is the only person left in your class without a role. Herbivore, you have no choice but to comply."

Tsuna gulped. "What is the role, H-Hibari-san?"

Hibari smirked, and then he looked again at the document. "The lovely maiden who will be saved by the prince or the prince's love interest."

"HIEEEEEEE!" And everything blacked out for our little favorite herbivore.

* * *

><p><em>*Tsuna's POV*<em>

...

I opened my eyes just to find myself staring at a white ceiling. I looked around and saw that I am still in the reception room. What happened again? Oh, that's right. I blacked out. Hibari-san said something. What was it again?

I literally want to die now. I wish Reborn had done that this morning. I sat up and felt something slide down my body. I looked at the black silk cloth that is now crumpled and covered my lower body. Wait! This is Hibari-san's jacket! How did this get here?

"Stop gaping. You are an eyesore, herbivore."

"Hieeeee!" I can't help but shriek since Hibari-san surprised me. How can Hibari-san magically appear every time?

"I don't magically appear, herbivore. I was here in the first place."

Hibari-san is reading my mind again!

"I don't read minds."

What kind of sorcery does Hibari-san have?

"Stop that stupidity, herbivore. It is really irritating." Hibari-san glared at me menacingly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hibari-san is so scary. Not really, just intimidating. Maybe he is a bit scary sometimes.

I can't focus on anything right now. My mind is in absolute chaos. I mean, Kyoko-chan can play the female lead. At least, someone should have picked it, right?

"It's no use, herbivore. You have no choice, after all." Hibari-san had to say that. Great. I sighed for the umpteenth time this day. Well, I do not have much of a choice, do I? Well, I want someone that I trust at least to play the prince.

"Who will play the male lead, Hibari-san?" I am mentally crossing my fingers hoping it is either Gokudera-kun or Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto Takeshi." I was mentally jumping up and down from joy. Haha, at least that's one problem down. What is the other? Well a certain scene that happens in cliché fairy tales. "H-Hibari-san?"

"Hn?" Hibari-san looked at me, and I can see those bluish-gray eyes shine in question.

"Is there…" I mumbled the last part that Hibari-san did not hear it. He was still raising one eyebrow meaning he wants me to repeat again. My pride was already ruined, I am asking this question whether I like it or not. "Is there a kissing scene?"

"There is." Hibari-san's eyes darkened for a moment. I don't know why. He is now glaring daggers at the document he is holding now. I wonder what happened.

It is not the time to think about things. There is a kissing scene. HIEEEEE! I will be completely humiliated in front of the audience. Not only was I going to play a female role, the prince's love interest at that, but I have to kiss a guy. I wish Reborn would kill me later in my sleep.

* * *

><p><em> *Hibari's POV*<em>

I was amused by the herbivore's reaction when he found out he will play a female role. Then he asked if there was a kissing scene. I did not think of that. I did not realize it until now. Now the herbivore is going to kiss a guy.

_**My chest feels like it was constricted and someone is crushing it into pieces...**_

_**...**_

**_What is this feeling?_**

**_..._**

Maybe it's because I just don't want such forbidden acts of homosexuality in the school. This is not about the herbivore.

I pulled out my phone and contacted Kusakabe. I can see that the herbivore is looking at me curiously. I called Kusakabe and told him to come as soon as possible. After a while, he went in and I excused myself from the herbivore and went outside.

"I need you to arrange something."

"What is it, Kyo-san?"

"When will the baseball match take place?"

"After the festival. Why, Kyo-san?"

"I need you to move the baseball match the same date as the festival."

"Pardon my asking, but why?"

"Because the students must be tired after the festival. Are you questioning my actions, Kusakabe?" I glared at Kusakabe. He is asking too many questions. It is annoying me. I almost bit this herbivore to death.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyo-san. I'll go back to work!"

I went back in to the reception room and the herbivore's eyes were sparking with curiosity. Someone has to bring to the herbivore the bad news, right? I smirked, which only made him nervous. He has that Hyper Intuition, the baby said.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hai, Hibari-san?" The herbivore is looking at me like he is about to cry.

"It appears that Yamamoto Takeshi might not be able to appear in your play. His baseball match was moved at the same date as the festival. I'll tell your class that they have to think of another idea for the festival." I said to the herbivore. I can see that the herbivore is rejoicing inside his mind. The pain in my chest is gone. Good.

* * *

><p><em>*Normal POV*<em>

"Herbivore."

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"You know these human feelings, right?"

'Why are saying it like you are not a human?' Tsuna thought wildly as he stared at Hibari like he was crazy. "A little bit. Why, Hibari-san?"

"This feeling in my chest, this constricting pain which feels like it's about to burst anytime. The feeling that makes you do something selfish until it goes away. What is this weak feeling, herbivore? It irritates me. I want it to vanish completely." Hibari stated.

Tsuna smiled sincerely at Hibari. "I don't really know. The person who feels it is the only one who will know what it is. It is up to Hibari-san to find out what it is.

_**…**_

_**For the first time, I did not hear the cry of the skylark trying to cut itself from the world**_

_**…**_

_**Instead, I heard the emotions of an aloof young man trying to understand his own feelings**_

_**…**_

_**Even though he is still far from understanding…**_

_**…**_

_**… I think it is great**_

_**…**_

_**Just like a skylark, always aloof and different from the other birds, is still called a bird**_

_**…**_

_**Even the toughest person in the world is like any other person**_

_**…**_

_**Because these feelings are what make us the same…**_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... Thank you for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back! Anyway, I have nothing to do. I have an exam tomorrow and I don't want to study and I am kinda feeling guilty but, too late for regrets. Here is Chapter 5. I tried my best!**

**DISCLAIMER: AMANO AKIRA OWNS KHR. NOT ME.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Choices<p>

* * *

><p><em>To cherish or to perish.<em>

_To hold on or to let go._

_To love or to hate._

These are simple choices in life yet, why do we dwell too much in these choices. Why is it so hard to choose when you only have to choose one?

It is because the mind thinks and the heart beats. Still doesn't answer the question? Maybe I don't know the answers myself. All I know is that I will somehow figure it out. That is part of growing up, right?

Maybe it will take time until I answer this question. After all, I am Dame-Tsuna.

Why did I come up with this exactly? Because, somehow, Hibari-san's question was still etched in the back of my mind. It was nice seeing that even Hibari-san is having problems, too. That sounded wrong. I didn't mean to sound like a sadist!

It was rare to see Hibari-san having problems. It sounded like he is currently dealing something that he doesn't understand. Now that I think about it, it sounded like he's... Do I dare say it? He sounded like he was in love!

No way! Hibari-san? In love? It kind of making me curious as to who is the unlucky - I mean, lucky- person.

HIIIIEEE! This is really driving me crazy! Who could it be? I want to know! Great, Hibari-san is looking at me right now like I am growing two heads.

I sighed for what it seemed like a hundredth time this day. I don't know why but, my chest kind of feels heavy. I can't breathe.

I looked at the wall clock and noticed that it's already late. Gokudera-kun must be waiting for me. He'll overreact if I don't show up. I stood up and bid my goodbye to Hibari-san. When I was about to leave, Hibari-san suddenly spoke.

"Herbivore, you will return here tomorrow." Hibari-san said without looking away from his work. I was really gonna go when he added, "This conversation will never get out of here. You got that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Hai! Then, I am gonna leave! Excuse me!" I hastily left the room and before I knew it, I was already at the school gate entrance where Gokudera-kun was pacing back and forth. As soon as he saw me, he tackled me to the ground. He held both of my shoulders and started shaking me. I am kind of getting dizzy.

"Juudaime! Did he do something to you? Did he hurt you? Did he make you do something that made you uncomfortable? Juudaime!" Gokudera-kun said (or shouted).

"Gokudera-kun... Can't... Breathe..." I managed to say while Gokudera-kun is crushing me. I really wish Yamamoto were here. When he was with us, I don't end up being crushed. If only. I didn't mean to sound like he is dead! Why does everything sound so wrong?

I really need to check with a doctor or something. I might be going crazy. Tie me up in a chair or something, get me to wear those clothes, whatever that is. Today has been a really weird day. My mind is wandering and I am currently staring specifically into nothing.

I didn't notice that Gokudera-kun was still here until he waved his hand right in front of me. "Is something wrong, Juudaime? You looked like you were thinking of something. I knew it! That vampire bastard did something to you!" Gokudera-kun was spewing flames from his mouth. It was funny, the "vampire b..." thing. He was so protective of me, kind of like a mother hen.

"Vampire... Bastard?" I asked him, trying to contain my laughter.

"I made Juudaime say bad things! I have ruined your heavenly innocence! I am not worthy of becoming your right-hand man!" Gokudera-kun bowed again and again, begging for forgiveness, and something about committing seppuku.

"It's not your fault, Gokudera-kun. Stand up and look at me, please." After a hundred times of persuading him to stand up, he finally lifted his face and looked at me. "So, Gokudera-kun, why did you call him vampire?"

"Well, Juudaime, as you know, I have been studying every species living in our universe. Humans, animals, UMAs, and lately I have been researching whether the existence of supernatural beings is true or not." Here we go again. Off we go to Gokudera-kun's land. "According to researches, they coexist with us humans. They apparently blend in with normal people. Their skin complexion is unnaturally pale and they have this strong need for blood."

'Don't you think Hibari-san's skin complexion is just really pale and he just really likes to fight and watch people suffer.' I thought while Gokudera-kun is still pointing out and proving his theory.

"I mean, Juudaime, seriously, what's up with the catchphrase? 'I'll bite you to death' my ass. Juudaime, see! Bite! He is looking for blood! One second, I turn my back to Juudaime and the next thing you know, he might be on your neck, sucking your royal blood!" And let's leave the over exaggeration to Gokudera-kun.

"I don't think Hibari-san is a vampire. It is kinda funny, though." I told Gokudera-kun.

Gokudera-kun wondered for a moment and I heard him mutter, "Must be a fetish", somewhere along the lines. I tried, with all effort, to prevent from face palming myself. I didn't even know what that meant.

The walk home was silent. Once we have arrived, Gokudera-kun insisted on staying and saying things like a right-hand mand should always be there for his boss or something. I told him I'll be fine and after protesting, I have managed to reassure Gokudera-kun that I will be fine.

I opened the door and muttered a "I'm home" before going to my bedroom. I saw a letter innocently lying on my desk and as I picked it up, I suddenly had a bad feeling and knew it was from Reborn.

'Dear Hopeless and Pathetic Student of Mine,

Mamman, Bianchi, and I have gone away for a vacation for a week. We took the kids with us. Do not cry, my dear student. I know you are going to miss your beloved awesome tutor, the best and number one hitman in the world. Probably, the most handsome and the most intelligent. I know that you got a lot of praises in your mind and you are probably thinking that "No, Reborn. All those things are an understatement. You are much more awesome than that."

As I was saying, I know you are going to miss me and all but I have assigned someone whom you will be spending the whole week with. Don't worry, he is strong (but his skills are a far cry from mine). So I have called your BFF, Hibari Kyoya, to let you stay with him for a week. He is so generous that he accepted and said "Don't worry, the herbivore will be back after a week, probably in pieces." So, my dearest student, as soon as you read this letter, you might as well pack your bags and immediately go to Hibari's. Don't even think about fooling me, I know when you are lying. Until then, behave and welcome the tortu- I mean, trage- I mean, the fun with open arms. This letter will self-destruct after you read my name.

Yours truly,

Reborn'

With that, I backed away as fast as I could until my back made contact with the door. I covered my ears and tightly closed my eyes. After a few seconds of nothing happening, I looked at the letter only to find:

'P.S. I was just kidding. That was obviously a lie. I can't believe that you really fell for it, Dame-Tsuna.'

I looked at the letter with disbelief. The letter itself was like a clamped together nonsense. It took all of my dying will just not to faint and get up and pack my bags. And then, it hit me. Where does Hibari-san live, anyway? And then it hit me again. I am going to be with Hibari-san the whole week.

And the realization suddenly struck me like lightning. I might not be able to come back alive.

Maybe I should write my last will and testament. Just to be sure.

* * *

><p>I walked to Namimori Middle School because I figured that Hibari-san would still be there. The sunset was surely pretty. The color orange spread out in the sky, even the clouds. The sun had almost set and you can only see the orange sky and clouds.<p>

I was gonna enter Namimori Middle School when I saw a familiar silhouette closing the door of the school.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" I can't help but call out. Maybe the day before yesterday, I would be feeling scared just seeing Hibari-san, but today, after he (kind of) opened up to me (even just a little), I feel happy or relieved. I don't know why.

"So you got the message from the baby." Hibari-San stated.

"I am sorry about Reborn's rudeness. I don't want to feel like I am imposing in your home." I bowed to be polite. Hibari-san just stared and walked past me.

"Don't worry, herbivore. I live alone, anyway. I can use a maid once in a while." Hibari-san gestured me to follow him.

I gaped at him and the only word that came out of my mouth is "m-maid?"

"Hn?"

"H-Hibari-san, did you just say m-maid?" I can feel the heat that my face emitting right now. I am utterly embarrassed.

"Didn't the baby tell you? He said that you'll gladly be my maid. He even gave me the maid dress that you are going to wear once we get to my house." Hibari-san said nonchalantly. How can a person say that with a straight face? The blood was suddenly drained from my body and now I am feeling cold and the last thing I remembered before I fainted was a pair of strong hands catching me and everything went black.

**_To Be Continued_**

* * *

><p><strong>I tried my best writing in Tsuna's POV. The festival thing will come in the next chapter. I want to know what POV you want: Normal, Tsuna's, or Hibari's. Until next time! Thanks for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wahaha! I can't think of something for this chapter so I just typed whatever randomly pops in my mind! Stupid, right? So anyway, here is chapter 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN THIS THING. ME NEVER OWN ANYTHINGS. ME WANTS A BIKE! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What To Do<p>

...

When people love, do they choose who?

When people love, are there any consequences?

When people love, do they take action or ignore it?

This feeling is irritating. It weakens my will to fight as I dig deeper to this new sensation. Hearts fluttering in its every tingles. This feeling causes me to think like an in love teenage girl.

The herbivore is still passed out from the shock that he received a while ago. His face is pale but still glowing as the lovely light of the setting sun kisses his skin. Tsunayoshi looks like a fallen angel from the gentle heavens for its sin of beauty.

The ride home was quiet. Everything moved fast as we passed by the town as I rode my motorcycle with Tsunayoshi at the back still unconscious. When we got home, I laid him on my bed and took in his features.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is not handsome. No, he is beautiful. Big, round caramel-hued eyes looking at your very soul, pink-petal lips speaking out an angel's revelations. His lithe body like that of a girl's makes him more feminine. The one that stands out the most is the heart that he wore on his sleeve, always open and easy to understand.

The herbivore begins to stir as he opens his eyes and waits until his vision adjusted to the sudden brightness. "W-where am I?"

"It appears that you have finally awaken, herbivore." The herbivore jerked as he heard my voice. He looked in my direction as his eyes widen. "H-Hibari-san! Where am I?"

"You are in my house. My house, my rules, got that?" I answered as he nodded his head furiously. Well, since his conscious, it is about time. "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He looked in my eyes as he heard his name being called. The herbivore really looked beautiful. "Yes, Hibari-san?"

I took out a clothing and held it out as the herbivore looked at it. He suddenly blushed as he recognized the clothing. "Wear it."

"WHAT? No way! Never!" Tsunayoshi flailed his arms and thrashed his legs in the air as he tried to block the offending object. He stopped when I glared at him. "Fine! I'll wear it, Hibari-san, just don't bite me to death!" With that he made me leave the room. Really, it's my house. I was about to close the door when I forgot something.

"Wait, herbivore. You forgot this." I tossed a piece of clothing in his direction and he caught it with both hands. He looked at it and blushed madly as he saw it. "It comes with the costume."

"Hieee!" He shrieked as I finally closed the door. I waited for the herbivore to finish as I waited impatiently. I wondered as a few minutes went by. Deciding that he is taking too long, I slammed the door open only to see a sight to behold.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was in the middle of putting on the frilly underwear as the hem of the dress was pulled up to his waist so I can see his bare butt. The socks ended on his knees so I can see his creamy skin. The frilly maid dress revealed Sawada Tsunayoshi's curves that you could have been sure the he was really a girl. Tsunayoshi looked at me with half-lidded eyes as he blushed madly in embarrassment. All in all, the herbivore look ravishing.

"Hiie! Get out, you pervert!" He threw the object nearest to him across the room as he tried to make me leave.

"No way. My house, my rules. I will watch until you get properly dressed." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He hastily pulled the underwear up. He looked at everything but me. I approached him as he backed away when I did so. I trapped him in the wall and put both of my hands just beside both sides of his head. I leaned in and whispered to his ear. "I create the rules here. I am the order and discipline in this house so you will do everything that I tell you to do so."

"Y-Yes, Hi-Hibari-san." The herbivore nodded as he looked at me in the eyes. This will be indeed an amusing week.

"Hn. Good. Let us start with you calling me Kyoya-sama for the whole week." I saw the herbivore blush as he took in the order. "Feel honored, Sawada Tsunayoshi for I give you permission to call me by my given name."

"E-Eh? Even in school?" He asked as he played with the hem of the dress and his face accidentally neared mine. Was this herbivore teasing me? He is still trapped in the wall and his face is so close to mine. I can smell the herbivore from closely. The herbivore smells like cherry blossoms. I focused again as I went back to his question.

"Yes, even in school, herbivore."

"O-Okay, Kyoya-sama." Control yourself, Hibari Kyoya.

The evening passed by quietly. We just ate dinner and took a bath. The herbivore changed into his pajamas and took off the maid dress. Now for the sleeping arrangements. "Okay, herbivore, you'll sleep in the bed."

"No! I can't do that! Hiba- I mean- K-Kyoya-sa-sama should take the bed!" I smirked at that.

"Don't worry about that. I'll be sleeping in the bed too." Ther herbivore thought for a moment as something clicked in his mind.

"So, Hi- Kyoya-sama has another bed?" Stupid, I thought.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, herbivore?"

"... I am not stupid" I heard Tsunayoshi mutter.

"I don't have any other beds. I live alone and I will kill anyone who will dare to go here. There is only one bed."

Tsunayoshi stopped functioning altogether. Finally, the herbivore realized.

"AAAHHHHH!" And that, you herbivores, is how he passed out the second time this day.

* * *

><p>I woke up early and went to the school as I did my rounds. The herbivore was still sleeping when I left.<p>

The classes had already begun and every class is thinking an idea for the upcoming festival. I decided to see how Sawada Tsunayoshi is doing. I entered their classroom and received many gasps and shouts as I entered. I see Sawada Tsunayoshi looking at me, surprised.

"Hn. Herbivores, have you thought of a solution to your festival crisis?" I asked as the whole class argued who will answer my question. I saw Yamamoto Takeshi and he answered while wearing that foolish grin of his.

"Yo, Hibari! What brings you here?" he said as he continued to smile and smile that stupid smile of his that is too stupid to call a smile. The herbivore is just really irritating with his smiles.

"I am asking a question. Since you stepped forward, you answer it, Yamamoto Takeshi." I brought out my tonfa and raised it to his chin only to receive a laugh in response.

"Well, we are still doing the play, Hibari."

"Don't you have a game this school festival?" I am curious now as they still stick with the play.

"I decided to take a break from the game. Besides, my old man is complaining about always overworking myself in baseball. He said, I should enjoy my time as a youth. Also, I don't want Tsuna kissing just about anyone. He is my best friend, I worry about Tsuna." He said as he looked at Tsunayoshi with worried eyes. So he was still worried about him for what I did.

"That's right! Juudaime is not kissing anybody!" So the loud one is here after all.

"So the dog has finally barked loudly in the middle of the day."

"To hell with you, you bastard!" The puppy took out his dynamites, ready to attack.

"You do realize, Gokudera Hayato, that the idiot here that is Yamamoto Takeshi, will be the one kissing your Juudaime." I pointed out to him as his jaw suddenly dropped, realization hitting him like a rock. "Baseball idiot! Come here, you bastard! You think you can kiss Juudaime?" I saw the self-proclaimed right-hand herbivore of the boss herbivore approach the idiot herbivore.

"Gokudera-kun! Stop picking a fight with Yamamoto! Yamamoto, don't just smile there! Hie!" Tsunayoshi tried to calm the puppy who immediately followed like he was told to.

So Yamamoto Takeshi will be playing the role of the prince after all my efforts. I don't want anybody touching my 'maid' for this week. It's just a matter of marking your properties. That idiot herbivore will be tainting my property.

"2-A herbivores." I said menacingly, trying to get their attention, not that they are not paying attention a while ago. "Are there any empty roles left?"

"Umm, Hi-Hibari-san, there is still the role of the brother of the prince, the prince's rival for the maiden's love." A female student answered nervously. The role was perfect.

"Hn. Lovely, I'll take it. Continue on your plans. Anyone who disrupts the discipline of Namimori will be punished." I smirked as I left the classroom. This will be one amusing school festival.

* * *

><p><strong>That is about it for this chapter. This is becoming boring, huh? I am sorry. Thanks for reading! Just tell me what you want for the next chapter! Bye.<strong>


End file.
